1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transport device for electronic components, in particular integrated circuits, a loading device to supply electronic components to the transport device and an unloading device for removing the electronic components from the transport device. The invention also relates to a device for picking up, transporting and sorting electronic components comprising a loading device, a transport device and an unloading device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components such as integrated circuits (IC) for example, are subject to quality tests which, since such components are mass produced, are performed to a large extent fully automatically. Accordingly, devices are known in the prior art which serve to pick up components to be tested, then to separate them into individual items and to transport them to one or more test stations by means of transport devices. The known devices also serve to transfer the components to be tested to a contacting installation which enables the components to be contacted to the test stations and tested, and subsequent to the test, to sort them and to introduce them into a magazine. A device of this kind is described, for example in DE 38 12 202 A1.
With a view to achieving a high throughput rate, there are devices designed as what are known as ‘turret handlers’. A device of this kind is disclosed in EP 0 269 889 A1. This device has, downstream of a separate loading device, a transport wheel which has peripherally attached receiving cages for electronic components. The transport wheel is operated intermittently so that the electronic components in the receiving cages can pass consecutively through a loading station, a test station and an unloading station. In the test station the receiving cage is pushed radially outwards to bring the terminal contacts of the electronic component into contact with a test adapter. The receiving cage is provided with a reverse-locking element on a see-saw catch pivotally mounted on a joint. The end of the catch further away from the reverse-locking element is acted on by a pressure spring which causes the reverse-locking element to protrude into a receiving channel and in this way to prevent the component located in the channel from falling out.